Melodies, Stories
by vanderwood
Summary: Kisah mereka dijelaskan dalam daftar lagu di Spotify. [NCT; Jeno/Jaemin (NoMin)]


**Melodies, Stories**

by vanderwood

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

 **Keterangan:** Format fic ini bener-bener eksperimental karena nggak berupa format cerpen biasa (i feel bad because im using this ship for experimenting orz tapi karena oknum samwan yg menyenggol tiap hari minta dibikinin pair ini,,, jadi,,,,) so … let me know kalo format seperti ini is not working or smth ;u;

.

.

.

 _PLAYLIST_

 **I hate having this kind of crush  
** When you fall in love with the most oblivious man in existence sampai harus dikode pakai Spotify … sigh, I hate this (PS: Donghyuk dont u dare to laugh)

Created by najaeminna \- 3 songs, 15 min

(+) **Just a Friend to You** \- Meghan Trainor - _Thank You (Deluxe)_

(+) **Shiver** \- Coldplay - _Parachute_

(+) **Goodbye Summer** \- (f(Amber + Luna + Krystal) (feat D. O of EXO-K)) - _The 2nd Album 'Pink Tape'_

 _._

 _._

 _PLAYLIST_

 **For LJN, the star keeper  
** Glad that we're not friends anymore :)

Created by najaeminna \- 7 songs, 33 min

(+) **Lucky** \- Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat - _We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things_

(+) **Can't Help Falling in Love — Recorded Version** \- Ingrid Michaelson - _Be OK_

(+) **May I** \- Trading Yesterday - _More Than This_

(+) **Oh No!** \- Mindy Gledhill - _Pocketful of Poetry_

(+) **I Found Love** \- OH MY GIRL - _PINK OCEAN_

(+) **Heaven** \- Ailee - _Heaven_

(+) **Give Love** \- AKDONG MUSICIAN - _Play_

.

.

 _PLAYLIST_

 **Songs I want him to dance to  
** YOU ARE SO CUTE OK so … please dance to girl group songs. Just for fun? ;)

Created by najaeminna \- 6 songs, 34 min

(+) **GENIE** \- Girls' Generation - _THE BEST_

(+) **Up & Down** \- EXID - _Up & Down_

(+) **Mr. Chu** \- Apink - _Pink LUV + Blossom_

(+) **TT** \- Twice - _Twicecoaster: Lane 1_

(+) **Something** \- Girl's Day - _GIRL'S DAY EVERYDAY 3_

(+) **러시안 룰렛** **Russian Roulette** \- Red Velvet - _Russian Roulette The 3rd Mini Album_

.

.

 _PLAYLIST_

 **dear baby, sleep well  
** I'm blessed by your existence.

Created by jenooleeeee \- 2 song, 6 min

(+) **Little Star** \- Standing Egg - _Lucky_

(+) **Bubbly** \- Colbie Caillat - _Coco_

.

.

.

 _PLAYLIST_

 **For LJN: a regret message  
** Hey, I'm sorry if my words hurt you … let's start over again?

Created by najaeminna \- 3 song, 13 min

(+) **Sorry For The Stupid Things -** Babyface _\- Sorry For The Stupid Things_

(+) **Let's Be Us Again** \- Lonestar - _Let's Be Us Again_

(+) **Begin Again** \- Colbie Caillat - _Breakthrough (Int'l Deluxe Version)_

.

.

.

 _PLAYLIST_

 **hopeless  
** Getting tired for being wrong all the time (padahal sebenarnya yang egois bukan aku saja).

Created by najaeminna \- 1 song, 3 min

(+) **Fix You** \- Coldplay - X  & Y

(+) **PARACHUTE** (Feat. Oh Hyuk and Dok2) - Code Kunst, OH HYUK - _PARACHUTE_

(+) **Falling Slowly** \- The Frames - _The Cost (Deluxe Edition)_

(+) **Breathe Me** \- Sia - _Colour The Small One_

(+) **Fantasy** \- Nell - _Newton's Apple_

(+) **괜찮아** **It's Fine** \- Urban Zakapa - _03_

 _._

 _._

 _PLAYLIST_

 **realization  
** so apparently we are so much better when we are not together

Created by najaeminna \- 5 song, 23 min

(+) **Grey Zone** \- Nell - _Newton's Apple_

(+) **Last Goodbye** \- AKDONG MUSICIAN - _WINTER_

(+) **Burning House** \- Cam - _Untamed_

(+) **Pink Bullet** \- The Shins - _Chutes Too Narrow_

(+) **I Think We Should Break Up** \- In Love With a Ghost - _Discography 2015-2016_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PLAYLIST_

 **goddamnit  
** Kenapa wajahmu masih muncul saat aku memejamkan mata

Created by najaeminna \- 3 song, 14 min

(+) **I Need a Cup of Coffee and Some Bread to Wake Up** \- In Love With a Ghost - _Discography 2015-2016_

(+) **Six Degrees of Separation -** The Script - _#3 Deluxe Version_

(+) **Letting Go** \- Day6 - _Daydream_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PLAYLIST_

 **For NJM: It's been a long time  
** I saw u earlier but probably u didnt see me. U were beautiful, and still is.

Created by jenooleeeee \- 1 song, 4 min

(+) **You Were Beautiful** \- Day6 - _Every Day6 February_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **a/n:** fanfic ini dibuat bukan untuk mempromosikan Day6 tapi baguslah kalo readers jadi pada suka. #gagitu

Sebenernya format begini terinspirasi dari format fic Eden Morning dari thunderluna, cuma beliau bikinnya pakai history browser gitu, saya modifikasi jadi playlist Spotify. Keingetan juga dulu Nichkhun suka ngekodein Tiffany pake lagu-lagu di twitter wkwk jadi keidean aja bikin beginian. Well sekarang ketahuan deh selera musik saya kayak gimana haha :") Basically selera musik saya emang sebagian besar lagu yang muncul di sini + lagu wibu WKWK.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca! Karena ini masih bener-bener eksperimen, ditunggu banget feedbacknya :")

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**

 _ps: untuk oknum samwan ini udah dibuatin ya mwah abis ini traktir makan #ga_


End file.
